Remus's Stag Night
by Rotfang-Conspiracist
Summary: Would Remus have had a Stag Night? If there was time before the wedding, then what would it have been like, without his fellow marauders...


It was a July evening, but the bar was cold and dingy. Remus Lupin raised the glass slowly to his lips, tried to drink, but gave up. It was the night before his wedding.

He remembered the night before James' marriage to Lily.

It had been an uproarious occasion, and jokes about the fact it was a 'Stag' night had flown like bullets between the four marauders, to the puzzlement of the rest of the friends who had gathered to send James off in style. Everyone was drinking and cheering and clapping James on the back and forgetting the fact that this was a war, because this was also a wedding, and there are some traditions to be clung on to in times of darkness.

People had had to leave slowly, in twos and threes, so as not to attract attention. Some people left before the party had really begun. Others had taken their time, enjoying the fun and games and fireworks. Sirius and Remus had been planning the event for weeks, Peter joining in when he hadn't been busy with his new job. But eventually, at around 4 in the morning, the only people left were they four, and they were lying haphazardly across the scattered chairs and tables, too drunk and lazy to move.

Peter had relaxed that night for the first time in a couple of weeks. They'd all been pleased but slightly puzzled when he'd announced his new job. It was good of course, just odd that he couldn't tell them about it. But on James' stag Peter seemed to forget himself and relax and crack jokes and it was obvious that he was truly part of the group, to perhaps everyone except himself.

James had been deliriously happy. Remus was pleased obviously, but sometimes he couldn't help feel a hard bite of jealousy, though he stifled it with thoughts of everything that James had ever done for him. It was all so easy for James. He was convinced he was on the right side, a brilliant wizard, a fierce and much-loved friend. And he had found his soul mate, the beautiful, kind Lily Evans who seemed to love him back, despite saying once that if James were the last living thing on earth she would never love him. But all had changed in those secluded hours during their N.E.W.T year. They made such a gorgeous couple.

And Sirius, so excited and bouncy and alive, dark hair swinging around high cheekbones, laughter shining on his face, girls swooning at the sight of him. He was joyfully telling James about all the awful revelations he was going to make about him during his best man speech. The darker side of Sirius, the mad, maniacal side that sometimes threatened to take him over, was nowhere in sight. Not tonight. Tonight Sirius was the best Black in the bunch.

And himself, Remus John Lupin. Friend, gang-member, party invitee, surrounded by people he loved. His brothers. The people he'd never thought he could meet. But he had, and he was happy. It was like he had never been cursed.

He laughed at that now, a hard bitter laugh. Of course he had been cursed. Which was now his stag night was in a dingy bar with no one there to light up the room and play exploding snap and set off fireworks. Aberforth was there behind the bar of course, but the deep pools of grief in his eyes staved off conversation. The ghosts of his three friends stood around him, haunting him endlessly. It was a sick kind of joke. He had been plunged into darkness at six, but his friends had brought him back. Before leaving him, stranded. Pity the living.

Just then the door opened, and several people walked in. Remus's eyes widened. Arthur, Bill and the twins almost fell through the door, followed by Kingsley, Daedelus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody and finally Hagrid. What were they all doing here, he thought.

The twins began to talk in carrying whispers.

'We heard that there was a top secret order meeting going on in here,' said Fred

'and that only the male members of said order could come,' continued George

They muttered something together. BAM!

Fireworks began to zoom out of everywhere, the cracks in the walls, the fireplace, from under the bar, and from the hands of the grinning order members.

Bill walked up to the bar, and called out

'Ab, we need 10 bottles of Firewhisky, sharpish.'

There was an answering grumble as the Aberforth walked over, and began piling the bottles onto the bar top.

'Excellent' said the twins together, grabbing a bottle each and darting off to talk to Mundungus.

Remus just sat there gawping at the crowd of people who were beginning to sit down and chat and drink.

Arthur moved over and came to sit on the barstool next to him.

'Hello Remus,' he said quietly.

'Uhh…Hello.'

'So, are you enjoying your stag night?'

'You shouldn't have, I'm sure you must be so busy and honestly it's not…' he trailed of as Mr Weasley glared at him. Molly's glares were all for show, masking the anxiety. Arthur's glares cut deeper than that.

'Remus. Don't say it's not worth it. We're in the middle of a war and this happens to be one of the most fantastic nights of a man's life. Please don't insult us.'

Remus gulped. 100 objections flew through his head, each more feeble than the last. He guessed that Mr Weasley was right. And besides the fireworks and the light and the drink were making him feel light headed.

* * *

Remus looked around him. He felt dazed, flashing images of last nights revelries spinning through his mind. He looked around him for the shades that usually draped themselves over nearby furniture.

They were gone.

He had forgotten them.

He felt a rush of guilt, curiously mingled with something else. Relief?

No, he thought, worry. But why was he worried. He pondered this for two minutes more before it hit him. The wedding! His marriage toTonks. Beautiful, young, fantastic Tonks.

Because it was time to move on now. It was time to stop dreaming only of the past. People cared about him, they had shown up for his stag night. He shouldn't live alone with only ghosts for company. He should wake up, and join the living, rather than pity them. He had someone to love him again. Time for a fresh start.

He got up and ran out the bar. Before he could change his mind.


End file.
